


Will's Period

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Embarrassment, M/M, Omega Will, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, and will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things Hanni does when Will's 'time of month' comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the people in the Hannigram livestream. More than one chapter.

The first time it happened was when Will was 18. His dad had thought he was just a weak Alpha. refusing to accept the possibility of his son being an Omega. That was until the night Will woke up to his father crying about him dying and a wet/stickiness in his briefs. His father rushed him to the nearest hospital where a nurse muttered something about "dumb hicks" before dropping the bomb. Will was an Omega.

20 YEARS LATER

Hannibal was aware that Will was an Omega, and that meant blood on the sheets and a crabby (liver craving) boyfriend. But part of him was turned-on by that.He wanted to have Will give into his instincts and depend on him. He wanted to see Will bleeding and needing tampons and pain relief and most of all, Hannibal. He imagined making Will wear white pants and helping with tampons, just to embarrass his little Omega.

When "that time of month" came, Will was sleeping, blissfully unaware of the spreading redness between his thighs. When he woke up he made sure to change quickly so Hannibal wouldn't notice, even though he was bound to eventually.

It was halfway through the day when Will started groaning from the cramps while sitting in Hannibal's office.

"UUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH'

"Are you alright, Will?" Hannibal asked, hiding his smirk.

"I'm-I'm fine." Will managed to groan out as he gripped his abdomen. Hannibal got up and walked over, hugging his little Will close, kissing his forehead. Will tried to get away, not wanting to bleed on Hannibal's expensive suit. He could feel more blood coming out and he didn't have a tampon in, since he hadn't bought any. 

"...Are you on your period, William?" Hannibal finally asked.

"Maybe?" Will wasn't sure how Hannibal would react. Would he be forced to stay in a hotel until it was over, or would Hannibal let him stay? There was a pause before Hannibal stood up. 

"I'll go get you some tampons."


	2. Tampons

Will sat on the edge of the bath, squirming in discomfort as Hannibal unwrapped the thin tampon. He really didn't want to bleed on Hannibal's expensive...well, everything. But his lover seemed to be handling it very well. He even seemed to be enjoying it... 

Will shook the thought away as Hannibal knelt between his legs, lifting his limp cock and pressing the tip of the tampon to the slit. He squeezed his eyes shut as the soft cotton was inserted. He didn't see Hannibal's perverse smile as the older man watched the tampon stretch him ever so slightly.

When Will opened his eyes Hannibal was already standing up and washing his hands. He tried to not grab the tampon string and pull it out, and the only thing that stopped him was Hannibal turning around to check on him.

"Are you comfortable, Will?" He cocked his head to the side as he asked, a quirk Will had noticed when they first met.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just...just not used to the feeling." Up until he moved in with Hannibal he'd taken suppressants, so his period was practically nonexistant. Hannibal had insisted he stop taking them, but Will wasn't quite sure why. (No Mpreg!) He didn't know that the doctor had wanted to see what Will would be like on his period, which would also be the time his heat struck. This was obviously another factor to this, but Will was very oblivious to the fact that his lover might want a horny Omega offering himself up at random points in the day.

Hannibal took the time that Will was getting dressed to thouroughly, but inconspicously, smell Will. He moved away once Will turned around, acting nonchalant. His mask nearly dropped when the Omega suddenly grabbed his shirt and roughly kissed his Alpha's lips. 

Will took a few steps backward, pulling Hannibal with him, until he hit a wall, putting himself in a submissive position. This was something else Hannibal wanted to see. Whether Will would revert to his naturally submissive state during his heat, or keep an act of dominance. Hannibal wondered if his Omega would stay like this afterwards. He hoped so, because this promised to be very entertaining on his part.


	3. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 kudos in one day!! You guys must really like this! Thank you for all the support, and feel free to comment with any requests for future chapters! :D

Hannibal pulled Will away from the wall before pushing him into the bedroom, still passionately making out with his Omega. He suddenly felt a wave of possessiveness at the thought. /His/ Omega. Only his. No one else could touch him.

Will let out a whine as Hannibal pulled away from his lips, but let out a gasp as he felt teeth sink into his neck.

"H-Hannibal! What are you doing-?!" He was cut off by a possessive growl from the stronger Alpha, which made him feel weak and submissive. He let Hannibal continue assaulting his neck with bites and kisses. Will knew there'd be hickeys in the morning, but he didn't care. It was winter break and he had no class to teach, no cases to work. Hannibal had him all to himself.

Will was nearly thrown onto the bed before Hannibal tried to strip as slowly as possible. He was trying to not seemed rushed, but the Omega's scent, his sweet heated scent, was taking over. In hardly a minute he was on top of Will, now biting the younger man's shoulders while grabbing lube from the bedside table.

There was a surprising lack of foreplay on Hannibal's part, but it was understandable, what with his little Omega being in a heat. Said Omega was trying not to moan to loudly as Hannibal continued biting his shoulders and collarbone. He was caught off-guard when strong hands grabbed his hips before flipping him onto his stomach. The Alpha's hands gently tucked Will's knees to his chest, making the Omega's ass stick up in the air.

Hannibal had spent the month he's lived with Will looking up ways to decrease the pain of his inevitable period. This position seemed to help, now he just needed to see if fucking the Omega would help. 

After putting a generous amount of lube on his cock, Hannibal tried to keep the matter in his control. He slowly entered Will, like they'd done several times over the course of their relationship. This was different, though. Now he was trying to ignore his Alpha instincts and slam into the small Omega. The moaning, shaking Omega... so ready for him. Ready to take his Alpha's cock and be used.

Hannibal mentally shook the thoughts away, focusing on the task at hand. Will was now openly moaning, begging Hannibal to go faster, to take him and never stop. The Alpha's mind wandered again. Maybe Alpha's were meant to forcefully take their Omega. Maybe that's what Omega's wanted, a rough fucking that made them scream in pleasure.

Hannibal considered this for a moment, before pulling out nearly all the way, drawing needy whimpers from Will. He paused for a moment before slamming into Will, entering him all the way to the hilt. 

Will couldn't even scream, his breath knocked out of him by the sudden turn of events. He felt his Omega instincts take over just as Hannibal's Alpha ones had. He let his body go limp, loosening himself for Hannibal. He shivered as the Alpha pulled out before slamming back into him. It was different from all the other times he had been taken by the Alpha. Usually it was slow and gentle, with whispered comforts next to his ears. Now it was driven by hormones and lust.

The room was filled with soft, Omega moans and loud, Alpha growls. Hannibal was drawing close and his growls got louder. Will reached down to pull the tampon out, needing to cum. As he pulled it out he felt his Alpha's seed fill him, ttriggering his own orgasm.

Hannibal collapsed onto his Omega and stayed like that for a while. After an unknown amount of time he rolled onto his side, keeping Will close to his chest, staying inside of him. The younger man soon fell asleep, followed by quiet snores. Before long his Alpha's heavier snores filled the room, giving the sleeping Omega a sense of security. Which he was riggt to have.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal was woken up by loud groaning from the other side of the bed. He rolled over to see the sound was coming from Will.

"Are you in pain, Will-?" Hannibal's question was cut off by another groan and a nearly shouted response.

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyy!!" Will was squirming around as he shouted. Hannibal sighed and asked another question,

"What do you want to eat?" There was a pause before Will gave a quieter response than before,

"...Liver." There was another sigh before the Alpha said in a patient voice,

"We're out of liver. We had the last of it a few days ago-"

"THEN GO KILL SOMEONE!!" Hannibal was shocked by how loudly his Omega shouted. He stayed silent, getting up and going to get ready to kill. 

He would, afterall, do anything to make his Omega happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's so short. I have to go on a roadtrip in a minute.


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal was tired. He was cooking the liver of the rude cashier who had continued to speak on her phone when he was waiting. Although he loved cooking Hannibal was tired and he didn't feel like adding his extra flourishes. But he knew Will would have a more sensitive stomach, so he had to be careful with the seasoning. His omega was,afterall, very special.  
\-------------------------  
"Will? Are you still awake?" Hannibal's voice was soft as he approached the bed with the tray of food and glass of water. The omega didn't stir when he spoke so he raised his voice slightly. 

"William?" He put the tray on the coffee table before walking over to the bed. A hand shot out from under the covers, grabbing his wrist, nearly making Hannibal jump away. 

"What are you doing, William?" Hannibal's question got the response of a groan and a tug on his wrist and then, eventually, words.

"I miiiiissssed yooooouuuu" Hanibal refrained from sighing, and instead politely retaliated, 

"It takes time to murder someone, Will." Another groan. At this point Hannibal was prepared to pull his Omega from under the covers and force feed Will the liver he went through so much trouble to get.

"I'm huuuungryyyy."   
"I know,Will. I got you a-"  
"No..." Will smirked. "I'm hungry for you." 

Hannibal was a bit taken aback. His Omega was supposed to be begging to suck his Alpha's cock, not make snarky innuendos. He knew Will hadn't gotten the best schooling, but he should know by now that he needs to be submis  
sive when in the presence of Alphas, especially his mate. So Hannibal ignored him, pulling his wrist out of Will's grip and picking up the tray.

"Sit up so I can feed you, Will." Will groaned, but he knew from Hannibal's books and lectures that it was one of the first steps to a healthy Alpha/Omega relationship. He reluctantly rolled over, groaning in pain and expecting to feel blood, but he found that a new tampon had been put in while he was sleeping. He blushed at the thought of Hannibal touching him while he slept and he felt a submissive purr exit his lips, which was recipricated by a possessive growl from Hannibal.

Will felt safe now as he subconsciously bundled the large blanket around himself in an echo of nesting, which was traced back to ancient Omega behaviors. Will remembered that from one of the books, and he started to think about the rest of tge behaviors as Hannibal fed him the delicious liver.

When the food was all gone and Will felt somewhat satiated Hannibal took the dishes downstairs, before re-entering the bedroom and crawling into Will's makeshift nest. They fell asleep like that, pressed together, Will making himself smaller for Hannibal to hold. 

It was perfect.


End file.
